SoulxMaka: Nightmares Create Fantasies
by rasclieboobear
Summary: In this fan fiction, Soul has always thought of Maka as a good friend, his meister. That is, until she nearly dies. Soul discovers some feelings of his own, but discovers he's not the only one who has interest in Maka. Rated T for slight language here and there. A good SoMa fan fiction, also my first.


**Chapter 1**

"Soul, speed up," I heard Maka's voice come from behind me. We were on my motorcycle, driving towards London for a witch who tried to attack the DWMA recently. Luckily, I needed a witch soul to turn into a Death Scythe now. Otherwise, Lord Death would have denied permission to go after her soul. The witch's name was Tina, how girly. She used some sort of weapon to fight. A human weapon, actually, named Droy. I couldn't wait to have both of their souls.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm going as fast as I can on here," I replied. _Geez, why is she so bossy? __**And why is Blair coming with us?!**_ The cat may have nine lives, but I'm pretty sure Maka killed six of them during the past year. Anyway, after this, I'll become a-

"Soul! You're about to pass the building they live in!" _Crap._ I slammed on the breaks, causing us to skitter across the pavement.

"Jeez, Maka. Don't scare me like that," Blair hisses.

"Shut up, baka neko (Stupid cat)" _And there they go once again._

"Guys, shut up. We have a duty to fulfill," I said, stopping them before much was said. I really wanted to become a Death Scythe, and fast. Maka looked at me with an evil glance for interrupting their fight.

"MAKA-"

"Shit, guys! St-"

"CHOP!"

There I was, Maka's book. How fun. "You don't need to be so hard on scythey boy, you know," Blair sain innocently. Maka looked angry so I turned my right arm into a scythe. Luckily, the two were ready for business now.

"Ready, Soul?" Maka asked me, giving me that look before a big test she knew she would ace. Then it struck me that she was just excited as me. I grinned back my 'cool' grin and I turned into a scythe. Then we went into the building: the museum.

Once we were in, Maka tensed. I recognized this stiffness from many fights before. There was a soul wave length that was strong, but distorted. I smile, a good dinner for me.

"Maka, don't worry. We'll beat this witch, right?" I said encouragingly. She smiled down at me and nodded. From behind her, Blair turned into a human and looked around. When her back was turned, I saw a man whose arm was like that of a sword. He lunged at Blair who jumped up and avoided the attack. Maka was in his way now and she too jumped. The man went pass both and completely turned into a sword. He landed in the hands of a female dressed in black.

"Tina, eh?" I asked. Maka nodded, knowing she has to pay special attention to this fight.

Then the battle started. Strikes from Maka and Blair were made, but none made contact. This witch was hard. She had used the weapon, Droy, to create a sphere around her with his speed. She was practically untouchable. Maka and Blair took turns trying to hit, but kept failing. Tina was coming at them like a ball, hitting them every time she caught up.

I can remember thinking _it's hopeless._ "Maka, Blair. Let's go. We can't win," I said, trying to keep them both safe. They both gave me a look saying to shut up. I sighed, realizing these two were serious in fights.

"You should listen to the weapon," Tina taunted. She knew damn well that we were at a disadvantage. "And your souls are so small." Blair was infuriated at this remark and her sleeves went after Tina, only to be cut short by the sword. Maka ran forward, trying to take that second-lasting opening and use it, but it was too quick. She jumped back, avoiding Droy.

Suddenly, the witch lunged at Maka, stopping the sphere and leaving an opening. Maka used me to slice the witch while taking a hard blow to the stomach. Blood splattered around from both the witch and Maka. It was gruesome. The witch turned into her soul egg and just floated towards me. Maka started falling from the blow. I quickly turned into my human form and caught her. She was unconscious. Blair awkwardly stood by, not sure what to do. Then she took the witch's soul and gave it to me, but I rejected it. She shrugged and tossed it into my motorcycle compartment for me to eat later. Then we tossed Maka onto the motorcycle, We drove as fast as we could towards the DWMA... to save Maka's life.


End file.
